


I'm here

by RavagerTactic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Canon Dead Character, Everyone other than Ben is mentioned, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagerTactic/pseuds/RavagerTactic
Summary: Ben is content with life.But it could be better...But he'll "live" with it for now.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a warning- I haven't posted any works (on any website) in a least 2-3 years since I never get round to finishing them, so, I would love if you guys gave me feedback (on this freaking short ass piece of work? I know).
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy/ed my first posted work!

13 years he'd been dealing with the fact he was dead. 12 of them he spent as Klaus' 'better' conscious, attempting to warn Klaus of the risks of each and every drug he slip past his lips. But to no avail. His curly-haired brother had found his prey and he was going to keep tackling it till he found the right reason to stop. Klaus, of course now, has that reason. Dave. Someone who Ben has only seen glimpses of when Klaus has been able to conjure the guy but has only been informed of him through the scrambled and smitten words of his brother. He really was in love with a ghost, wasn't he? 

The thought gave him chills. He means, of course, he's happy that Klaus has someone he loves romantically, and he's overjoyed that this certain person seems to have changed him for the better, got him off the horrified drugs and all that, but that just opens a whole new window of questions for Ben to keep locked up. 

If you conjure him will I no longer be needed?

Dave's had more impact on you in a matter of a month than I have in 12 years, what does that say about me?

Should I leave? Would this help you conjure Dave and be properly happy? 

Each time he thinks up the unsaid questions, it gets harder and harder not to let it all out. Scream out how he truly feels to his brother, feed him the pent-up frustration from the day he left the living. Nothing was fair in reality, and he'd escaped it just to find out living among the dead was far worse than ever. And yet, no one was to blame for his death other than himself and his dumb ability that started it all. 

"May the darkness inside you find peace in the light" Read out at his funeral, as his ashes were spread into the brisk air, his siblings, Grace, Pogo and Reginald crowded around the area, dark umbrella's up to contribute to the sombre mood, and coincidentally the group of young "heroes" brand name. Ben had watched from afar that day, aware of his brother's abilities and worried to startle him, not that Klaus wasn't probably expecting something similar to happen. Luther, Allison, Diego and Vanya stayed out longer than the adults, moving in once they'd said enough of their goodbyes. He listened contently and smiling at some of them, they were all victims of the academy and his siblings after all. 

The way Klaus acted that day was the reason why Ben didn't allow himself to be conjured until a year later. It was probably one of the worst drug intakes his brother had ever taken even 13 years later. He took and he took and he took until Ben could no longer watch and wished himself away to some dark realm, that he could take a guess and say was a resting place for ghosts, of some sort. Not exciting in the slightest, just a dark, lonely place where he becomes nothing, no eternal 17-year-old body attached to his remaining soul to wander the earth till the end of time, nothing.

It stung him to watch each day after the funeral when Klaus would spend hours trying to get him to appear, not that it would've worked well anyway, he was high as a kite at the time and for some reason, there's a scary thick barrier that summons itself between Klaus and ghosts when he is. But it wasn't like Ben learned to counter that wall eventually after he did show himself. 

"Ben..." Glassy-eyed, his brother stared at him with such grief, he could feel the waves of emotion radiating across the dining room where Klaus was sat on the table, hugging onto a bottle of wine, most likely stolen from their father's alcohol cabinet. Tears rolled down the young seance's face and if that didn't make Ben want to stroll up and drag his scrawny brother into a hug, nothing would. He dismissed the temptation though, it would just end up in more sorrow to see both of their bodies pass freely passed each other. 

"I'm here," He reassures. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

From that day, he and Klaus had their constant sibling fights, giving each other mouth about who was right and who was wrong, but their bond grew nonetheless and it was possibly the reason he could interact with some objects randomly. It didn't quite make sense, but with certain things, he could take it from the human world and interact with it, like a popsicle, or a book--whether or not it disappeared to others when he did so was still a mystery to him to this day. 

Things were different now, however, Klaus was far stronger than he ever was. Ben could actually be corporal if he wanted, be able to maintain a relationship with his family, actually touch them as if he was truly real. Everyone was together again and there was hope that they could actually fix the fuck up that the family had become. Five was back, still figuring out how to fix his younger form, but still back as ever. Allison was actually trying for acting jobs without the help of her ability. Vanya was starting off a professional career in violin, not without writing a sequel to her book first though, a better and more happier one at that. Luther was, getting better, becoming a more loving and understanding person that they all could love. Diego was aiming for certain city jobs, trying to win back his stable reputation and putting his ability to good use. And Klaus was... Klaus. Being the joy he always was, just without the highness about him, which they all appreciated.

Even when Ben had to go so Klaus could restore some energy, he was content with this reality. That he can finally to recite the line "I was apart of that" and go on to enjoy each day as it passes.

With his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or anything- I can take it.


End file.
